drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Library/Lahyt Meets Malice
what the title says WWip It was a calm evening in the Rem Forest, the orange Autumn leaves danced ever so shyly with the ocasional breeze as the Sun set to rest, leaving the sky with a colourful gradient of the day's leftover light yellow and the night blue that was to come. Lazily stretching two short furry arms, a strange moth creature seemed to rise from a pile of dry leaves where she slept on. She was no more than a meter tall, childlike, with orange hair in a bob cut, fur on her chest, arms and legs as well as a darker brown fur for what one could assume was her body. She opened her eyes, bright and yellow with wide brown pupils but her face was odd, it was hard, as her whole head was like as white skull and her white fingers and toes weren't less bony looking, her lower jaw was missing however. Her bright yellow wings despite their size, could barely lift her soft chubby body off the floor and her furry antennae lifted like two curious bunny ears, investigating her surroundings. She seemed proud of herself for not oversleeping the night away and got up, picking up the old black lamp that she used to carry with her wherever she went. Her fingers started to summon a strange fire magic that lit up the lamp as it was soon night and the darkness wouldn't take too long to take over. It was about time that she started her walks, her short legs carrying her around in a bouncy way. Looking up, on a tree branch was another lamp and with a slow jump, she fluttered her wings, and with a touch, she brought light to it. Up ahead were more lamps, each had been spread by the moth girl herself as she simply had an unexplained fear of the dark. Perhaps it was the monsters and other creatures, despite the irony of a ghost like herself having a fear of such things. She kept lighting up the lamps, one by one as soon enough, the night forest had various orange lights to illuminate the paths and give a clear view of everything. She kept her little chore, lighting a lamp near a trunk, another hanging over a rock and as she noticed another one hanging on a branch, she hopped to fly and reach it. She was getting near it, but before she could touch it, it was suddenly pulled up away from her and she fell down, looking up scared as a pointy metal object had pulled it from her. The object had the appearance of a scythe and was held by a tall pale orange haired boy who glared mockingly at her. With yellow snake like eyes and pupils like a thin black line, he smiled widely, showing his sharp fangs as he flickered his tongue - I thought I had sensed a ghost nearby... The little moth girl wimpered in reply at the encounter with the smilling Reaper and started to run away. Although her short legs moved her rather slowly, she seemed to outrun him rather easily and hid inside an old trunk she used in these cases, hoping to not to wait for too long until he was gone. Peeking out from an hole on it, she saw him again, just sitting on the grass holding her last unlit lamp while looking right at where she stood. She felt a shiver come throught her and he simply placed a black gloved hand on his ivory coloured cheek, tapping his slender fingers as he snickered a bit - Heya kid~ I don't wanna hurt you... I just want to know your business in this forest... The boy's giggling and laughs just made her even more scared and she just whimpered - I-I light... t-the lamps.... - She said childishly crying. -Uhm...~ - He smiled - And I hope this is not done to harm anyone~ She thought of his words for a while, she never was bad intentioned, if anything, she imagined that bringing light to the forest was to help others who passed by - N-No... - Weird hobby... Specially for a ghost... - he smiled thoughtfully and she kept whimpering scared - You can come out~ I have chosen to spare you...! The girl refused to move, shaking her head, although he was smiling, there was a hint of seriousness and she feared what he would do if she refused. Shivering, she stepped out of the trunk, remaining glued to it while crying as the boy kept smiling and tilted his head to the side - What are you supposed to be...? I won't hurt ya.... - I-I'm a-a-a m-m-mo-moth...! - She squealed scared. - Ohh... A ghost bug~ I like you! - He grinned, quickly flying towards her. She squealed scared, covering her head, but a soft poke made her peek out, looking scared at him. He kept doing the creepy smile and returned her the lamp - You forgot this one~ She seemed surprised, yet remained scared as her small trembling hands reached for the lamp and his creepy look changed to a friendler and proud smile, as he pat her on the head - Well, keep up your good work then! ...Lah... Layth...? Laheet...? - he kept staring at her soul ,confused as if he was struggling to understand something about her. - H-How do you know my name?! - She whimpered in fear and he blinked curious - Uhm... I don't! How do you pronounce that?? My Reaper senses are a bit faulty in that aspect. She got silent when he said this, still in fear of the Reaper in front of her, yet she spoke quietly - It's... Lahyt... - Ooooooooh! Like "Light"? I get it now! - He grinned, laughing to himself but as he noticed the girl's discomfort, he got confused, oblivious to how much he was scaring her - Is something bothering you, kid? - Are you going to kill me and eat my soul...? - Well... I'm not hungry at the moment, so don't count on that! Don't worry, I just clean this place up from troublesome souls and ghosts as well as dangerous monsters just 'cuz I like to fight them! You seem pretty okay in my book, unless you've been causing trouble, then I guess lil ol' me will have to check on you~ - I don't cause trouble... - Then I shall not eat your soul! Besides, souls aren't a very healthy thing to eat, you know? - He looked serious at her, as if teaching something important - Many calories. Plus they're very bad for your diet as well, I would not recomend adding souls to any of your meals. Instead, stick to something you like and become a strong moth girl to carry even bigger lamps~ Wouldn't that be nice? She seemed a bit embarrased and just nodded quietly, she didn't know what to think of this stranger that scared her so much a second ago, and was now giving her advice on...healthy diets...? She noticed how he kept rambling about said diets even if she was having an hard time catching up with whatever his long monologue was about. He still seemed both threathning and harmless, but at least, she was able to relax on her seat a bit more. She raised her small hand and he stopped his ramblings, holding his hands together - Oh! Miss Babybones has a question~? - U-Uhm... - She looked shyly - N-No, uhm... I just... wanted to know... Who are you...? - Darn it, how rude of me. Name's Malice but you can also call me your new best friend! - Like... Alice...? Isn't that a girl's name... - Well, if you wanna think of it like that, who am I to stop you? - Uhm... - Precisely! - He grinned widely - Anyway, are you here all alone? Where's your family? - He asked with a hint of concern in his voice, but her eyes seemed a bit sad by this. - I don't know... Category:Library